1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable connectors and more particularly, to such a cable connector for coaxial cable that enhances its engagement with the connected coaxial cable when the coaxial cable is stretched.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cable connector is known comprising a body member and a collar threaded onto the body member to hold a core tube on the inside. When a cable is inserted through the collar into the core tube inside body member to force a central conductor of the cable into close contact with a matching female metal terminal, the collar is fastened up, thereby locking the cable. However, if the cable is stretched accidentally, the central conductor of the cable may be disconnected from the matching female metal terminal, interrupting signal transmission.
There is known another design of cable connector according to the prior art. This design of cable connector, as shown in FIG. 7, comprises a body member 1, a collar 2 threaded onto one end of the body member 1 and having an insertion hole 21 for the insertion of a coaxial cable 5, and a tubular core 32 that has one end press-fitted into the body member 1 and the other end inserted into the insertion hole 21 of the collar 2. The tubular core 2 has at least one barbed portion 33 for hooking the coaxial cable 5. Because the tubular core 32 is affixed to the body member 1, it is not movable with the coaxial cable 5 when the coaxial cable 5 is stretched accidentally. During installation, a user must fasten the collar 2 tightly to have the barbed portion 33 of the tubular core 32 suspend in the insertion hole 21 so that an outer cylindrical conducting sheath 53 and an outer insulating layer 54 of the coaxial cable 5 can be positively engaged in between the barbed portion 33 of the tubular core 32 and the peripheral edge of the insertion hole 21 of the collar 2. Because the user cannot know whether the barbed portion 33 of the tubular core 32 has reached the place inside the insertion hole 21 during installation, the user must employ much effort to fasten the collar 2 to the body member 1 tightly. Employing an excessively high pressure to the collar 2 against the coaxial cable 5 may cause the outer cylindrical conducting sheath 53 and the outer insulating layer 54 of the coaxial cable 5 to break.